


it's nice to have a friend;

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, and gil and cj and evie and etc, mentions of the hook family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: There are three moments in his life that Harry would consider to be the best ones.





	it's nice to have a friend;

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! this is just a little something i wrote in like two hours while i had it's nice to have a friend by taylor playing on repeat just based on one little idea i had in my mind. this is like the first story i write and finish since everything that's happened, so i just wanted to make sure that it was soft and happy and just fluffy, i guess? i don't know. it's been hard to find motivation to write and finish stories, so i'm very happy that i managed to finish this one little idea i had even if it's not really good. but i hope you guys like it and i definitely recommend listening to the song while you read it. enjoy!

**i. school bell rings**

Harry’s seven when he sees her for the first time. 

She has her hair in braids, and those braids are being held up and away from her face by a green scrunchy that reminds him of the ones Evie has. She’s wearing a pretty sweater, and Harry thinks that yellow might just be his new favorite color. She smiles, and Harry immediately thinks of his mother’s pearl necklace. 

He watches her in silence as she talks to Carlos, one of the few people Harry actually talks to in class. Carlos laughs at something she says, and Harry finds himself wanting to know what they were talking about really, really badly. When Uma laughs, too, Harry thinks that her laugh sounds like what the first day of sun when it’s been snowing for weeks feels like. 

Uma glances his way, probably because Harry’s been staring, and she gives him a tiny smile and Harry’s seven year old heart races against his chest when deep brown eyes meet his icy blue ones. He smiles back, and her smile grows bigger. Harry really likes that.

When the bell rings later that day, Harry grabs his things and ignores Evie when she asks him if he’ll take the school bus back home or if his mom will pick him up, his eyes on the girl leaving the room. He hurriedly makes his way out of the room, ignoring his friends’ calls, and his eyes search around the hallway for a green scrunchy and dark hair. When he spots her sitting down at the bench just by the front of the small building of the primary school, where sometimes Harry and his sisters will sit at to wait for their parents, he takes a deep breath and nods to himself. 

He approaches her and quietly sits down beside her, his heart hammering against his chest and his palms feel clammy, like the one time he had to be in the Christmas Play and there were more people in the audience than Harry’s ever seen in his life. She looks at him, and Harry offers her a small smile and tells her that his name is Harry Hook, nice to meet you. She smiles and tells him that her name is Uma Hampton, and it's nice to meet you too.

Harry repeats her name in his head a few times and then once out loud, because he likes the sound of it. She chuckles and he decides that he likes her name even more, now. 

He asks her if she wants him to keep her company until her mom, or her dad, or neither, or the bus gets here. Uma chuckles again because she thinks he’s funny, smiles because he’s nice, nods because she would like the company. 

Harry asks her what her favorite color is. He learns she really likes it when blue looks like green and green looks like blue. Harry doesn’t really know what that means, but he thinks that makes sense. He tells her his favorite color is red, but he discovered that yellow is cool too and that green is kind of nice, he supposes. Grass is green. Harry likes to play in the grass.

Uma asks him what his favorite movie is, and Harry tells her that he doesn’t know what his favorite movie is but he likes it when movies have pirates and the ocean in them, and those are his favorites, he supposes. Uma’s smile turns bigger and she tells him that she loves the ocean and she loves to swim. Harry tells her that he has a pool in his house and that his parents let him swim at night, sometimes, when he’s nice and a good boy and lets CJ play with his toys. He tells her the lights in the pool are really cool at night, and Uma tells him she likes to pretend she’s a fish when she’s in the water. Harry thinks that’s the funniest thing in the world.

Uma’s mom arrives soon, gives Harry a smile from the car and calls for Uma. Uma smiles and waves goodbye to him and thanks him for waiting with her. She tells him she’ll see him tomorrow and Harry smiles because he’ll see her tomorrow, too. 

When his mom comes to pick him and his sisters up a few minutes later, Harry is the first one to get in the car with a silly little smile on his face that he doesn’t know about because he’s seven. CJ comes running out of the building and Harry chuckles when Harriet follows after her, telling her to tie her shoelaces and to please stop running with them untied. Their mom watches them with a smile and she waits for them all to get settled before she starts the car. The whole ride home, Harry’s eyes are on the back of his mother’s neck and the pearl necklace that rests there with a silly grin on his face. Harriet asks him what he’s grinning so much about, and CJ tells her that he’s grinning because tomorrow’s Friday. Harriet rolls her eyes and tells her that tomorrow’s Thursday, and CJ frowns and asks their mom to run through the days of the week with her one more time, that this time she would get it. 

Later that night, when the Hooks are sitting by the dinner table and James asks them how their day was, Harry smiles and tells him that it was really good, that they read a cool story and that he’d met his future wife. 

(That’s one of the Hooks’ favorite memories, as well. Harriet and CJ never let him forget it. His parents love retelling it. Harry likes hearing it.)

**ii. sun sinks down**

Harry’s sixteen when it changes.

They’re up on the roof of Harry’s house as they watch the light blue sky turn pink before it turns dark blue, the light breeze of the summer afternoon hitting their face and making Harry’s messy brown hair even messier. Under them, the sound of their friends’ laughter carries through the air and CJ and Carlos’ screams as Gil and Jay throw them in the pool makes them chuckle softly. Harry feels happy, relaxed. He likes it when his friends come over. He likes it when Uma’s around. He likes it when they sit on the roof and watch things happen. (Life, his friends, the sky.)

His friends had come over to celebrate CJ’s birthday, and their little get together showed no sign of ending so soon. Harry didn’t mind it. Uma had been a little quieter than usual, though, and that worried him. He'd asked if she was okay, but she told him that she was just stressing about senior year. He could understand that. He didn't have to like it, though. He watched her silently for a while until a few minutes earlier, when their friends seemed distracted enough and the sky had just started turning orange, and asked if she wanted to join him on the roof to watch the sunset. Harry knew that Uma liked to watch the sky. Maybe that would make her feel better.

They sit down in silence and their eyes are on the sky, watching as the clouds go by and it changes colors ever so slightly. Uma asks him what his favorite song is. Harry tells her that he doesn’t know, actually, because there are a lot of songs that he likes. Uma laughs minimally and tells him that he never has an answer to his favorite anything. He gives her a tiny smile because he knows that that’s not true. He asks her what her favorite song is, then, if she has so much to say about it. She promptly tells him that at the moment, her favorite song is Summertime in Paris, and doesn’t tell him the artist because he should already know, obviously. Harry doesn’t know the song, but he likes the title and asks her to sing it to him. She rolls her eyes and grins and tells him that no, absolutely not, and he laughs softly because he likes when he gets Uma to react like that. 

Uma asks him what his favorite movie is, continuing on with this never-ending twenty questions that they started so many years ago and had definitely surpassed the twenty question mark, and Harry’s instantly taken back to a moment just like this. He laughs softly and he shrugs, telling her he doesn’t have one. He does, though, but he doesn’t want to tell her that his favorite movie is The Notebook. Uma rolls her eyes, again, and asks him if he even has a favorite anything. He smiles and grabs her hand and his heart hammers against his chest.

His pale fingers intertwine with her dark ones and the sky changes color and Harry tells her he likes red but yellow is his favorite color.

**iii. church bells ring**

Harry’s twenty-five when he sees her walk down the aisle. 

He barely got any sleep. He doesn’t feel tired, though. There’s way too much energy in his body, and his racing heart stops and slams against his chest when the doors reopen and he sees her. Her smile is wide, and it reminds him of his mother’s pearl necklace. Her hair is braided beautifully and tied up and away from her face, and Harry blinks and sees a green scrunchy holding it in place. He blinks again and it disappears. He smiles, and Uma smiles back, and Harry thinks that he likes it when that happens.

Uma stands before him, and Harry can’t look away. He doesn’t even like blinking right now. Blue eyes meet brown, and Harry feels like he’s seven all over again. 

He’s asked to share his vows. He begins, trying to recall every word he’s written and rewritten on paper so many times. But his words fail him -- blue eyes meet brown, he’s seven, and then he’s sixteen, and now he’s twenty-five. 

Deciding just to speak from his heart, Harry tells her that he had always known that he would marry her. That there was never a doubt in his mind -- that her smile reminds him of his mother’s pearls, and her laugh reminds him of summer afternoons up on the roof. That her presence reminds him of the color yellow and he doesn’t have a favorite song because there are so many out there, but he likes any song that she sings, and that she watches The Notebook with him at least once a month and laughs and hugs and kisses him when he writes her letters, even when they live together and see each other everyday, and even though he still tells her that he doesn’t have a favorite movie. She makes him grin like a little boy everyday, and she makes everyday feel like tomorrow's Friday. And oh, that she makes him feel like he’s swimming at night all the time. And that he likes that he goes to sleep knowing he'll see her again in the morning. He tells her all of that with a smile, and he cries when she cries. 

He cries even more when she tells him that her favorite movie is whatever movie they’re watching, be it a gut-wrenching drama or the trashiest slasher movie they can find, that her favorite song is still Summertime in Paris because that’s how he makes her feel since she can remember, that her favorite color is green when it looks like blue and blue when it looks like green because that’s how his eyes are, sometimes, and that she laughs because he's funny and she smiles because he makes her laugh. That he keeps her company and he asks her things and he pays attention and he likes to swim. That she likes asking him for his favorite things and knowing that he can't answer it because there's always too many things but she knows that his favorite is always her. And that most of all, she loves it when he says her name and it feels like she’s watching the sky change colors and being seven all at the same time. 

When they exchange rings and pale fingers intertwine with dark ones and everyone cheers and their friends cry out loud, Harry’s eyes meet Uma’s and they’re seven, then sixteen, then twenty-five. And Harry smiles because soon they’ll be thirty-four, then fifty-seven, then sixty-three, and so on. Uma smiles back because she likes it when Harry smiles at her. 

As they walk back down the aisle, Mr. and Mrs. Hook-Hampton, because Harry likes Uma’s name too much not to have it, Harry thinks about how this is one of the three best moments of his life, and how excited he is for three to turn into four and then five until his life is just filled with best moments, starting from when he was seven and saw her for the first time. 

Uma squeezes his hand and Harry smiles, because tomorrow's Friday, because the sky is pink, because Uma's his wife and because he just felt like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy! you can find me at eviegrimhildes on tumblr. 
> 
> be nice to yourselves, until next time. ♥


End file.
